


Futanari Ballbusting: Hiking

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [12]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animals, Assjob, BFFs, Cute, F/F, Futa, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Hiking, Loli, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Poison, Size Difference, Spooning, Tent Sex, Trip - Freeform, ballbusting, dickgirl, handjob, moe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari named Sarah goes to the mountains with her futa friend, Suzy





	Futanari Ballbusting: Hiking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirbion_FX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirbion_FX/gifts).



"Aaaaaaaah... That's such a lovely scent! Pines and clear, uncontaminated mountain air!" I happily exclaimed after a big inhale. I was standing in front of my blue Ford Edge 2.0 SUV, glad to be on such a lovely trip with my best friend, Suzy!

My name is Sarah Ripe, I'm a quite famous kickboxer, and after all those years of being a champion, I'm still not 100% sure whether I'm famous because of my incredible endurance, or just because my cock and balls are so large every opponent aims at them constantly, making them fall out of my shorts, in result earning me a LOT of crazy fan girls, screaming with excitement when it happens.

I'm a 6 foot tall (~182 cm) futanari with a dick reaching past my knees, a pair of hefty, orange-sized testicles, and an overall really fit body with toned muscles. But I'm not dummy thicc muscular tho, I'm not a body builder! I just look like a fitness freak with just the right amount of thicc where it counts. My hair is long, straight and has a unique honey-like color. It composes nicely with my light blue eyes!

My friend, Suzy, is an adorable lolisation illness victim, reaching 4'6" (~137cm) in her shoes. We met... I think nearly a year ago when that little cutie walked into my "Two Bells Gym", wanting to learn some useful self-defence moves! Oh, if I only knew this would be one of the best days of my life! …I castrated her that day, but that's how glorious friendships begin, roight? She regenerated her package anyway, since futas can do that after hundreds of thousands of years of testicular abuse, and hey, I was really sorry about that! But enough about that.

Suzy has long brown hair, big blue eyes that are just so adorable when she looks at you from below! That pleading, innocent look she has! She's the perfect height to launch her fist into my big balls any time she's angry... but she actually doesn't do it! She's really afraid of hurting anybody and it's just amazingly cute! I vowed to protect her till the end of days!

Suzy and her partner, Maple, moved into our house and we live together now. I really care about those little sweetness-overfilled futas and I agreed to provide for them the second the thought was born. Plus, our house is pretty big so there was no problem at all. We're like a big family now!

So... Today we took my car and drove to the mountains for a two day hike, since Monika, my girlfriend, and Maple, Suzy's futa girlfriend (futafriend?!), were both busy.

"Damn Suzy, look at that view! We're gonna hike and have so much fun little critter!" I smiled, closing my eyes cheerily as I turned to Suzy, who was trying to get her backpack on. Mine was super large, I had to carry everything from the tent to the survival equipment in there, and it was two times bigger than my torso, but it wasn't a problem at all for me! Being a large kickboxer was useful, who would've thought!

Suzy only had her clothes and a few small things, but her backpack was fairly heavy for someone her size. Seeing that Suzy was not admiring the view, but had some tiny, adorable trouble with her bearings, I approached her and took the small backpack, smiling to her warmly and patting her head.

"Maybe I'll carry it for a bit, sweetie... You will take over later, okay?" I tilted my head, beaming to Suzy. She smiled back adorably.

"T- Thanks, Sarah." I saw that she was grateful. She looked so cute wearing a small, blue T-shirt and black shorts that reached about her mid thigh level. There was this new series' logo on her chest, "Game of Throbs". It's really fun to watch!

I was wearing a green tank top without a bra, heavy, brown boots for hiking and a pair of khaki shorts that were somewhat loose to contain my giant genitals. It was extremely hot, so light clothes were most handy, but they didn't prevent my sack from gluing against my own thighs. Damn was that uncomfortable...

I stood up and took another great inhale.  
"Damn... We're quite far from any civilization. I think the last village was like about 25 or more klicks from here... Well, we can expect some privacy then!" I chuckled, looking around and admiring the view again.

There was a clear outline of my flaccid length in my shorts, as well as two bumps for each orange-sized orb shorts... Walking with such tools for a long time would mean some chafe will be happening on such delicate skin for sure... Hah, safe hikes!

Suzy looked over at the hiking area, she opened her mouth slightly in awe of the nature, “Wow, it looks really good!” She giggled, "I think we'll be fine, I like being alone with you, Sarah!” Suzy said happily with a warm smile. She was really self-conscious about her small futa package, but at least she felt relaxed with me seeing it. It was just too cute... Her orbs were the size of small ping-pong balls while her erection reached about 3 inches. So smol!

"Alright Suz. Let's start our hike then. We'll stop somewhere in the forest and set camp. Sounds good...?" I turned around and went on, taking out my sunglasses and putting them on. 

I looked smooth af.

I held Suzy's pack in my left hand, and with the other, I stretched it out in Suzy's direction, indicating that I'll gladly take her tiny hand.

Suzy looked at me and giggled, “Hey, smooth Sarah!” She said jokingly and giggled. Her small hand reached for mine and held it. Suzy seemed really happy that I wanted to hold her hand, so she definitely complied and we walked together, sort of like a guardian and her tiny, adorable, sentient teddy bear.

We went uphill and then turned to the wall of trees on our side. After walking through the faint path deeper into the forest, I looked at little Suzy by my side.

"If your legs start to hurt, just tell me. I'm gonna give you a piggyback ride, hehe" I beamed happily, caressing Suzy's hand with my thumb playfully. I was so glad that I took Suzy for a hike! It was a really busy week for Monika, that going out and spending time with my best friend was a fantastic idea!

“Hehe ok!” Suzy giggled, “My legs do often get tired, cuz of my...” Suzy said, blushing a bit as she put a hand over one of her butt cheeks. The one and only thing about Suzy that was BIG was her butt! It was super cute, ample and plump-looking.

“A- Anyway! I would love that, Sawah!” Suzy cooed adorably, smiling. It was starting to get very busy at the bank where Maple worked at, so Suzy was certainly as happy as me to go our together.

I chuckled gently as Suzy covered her big butt. Well, it fitted her, because one thing Suzy adored were butts! She was so adorable when I sneaked a peak at her and Maple in their bed, Maple using her ass to... oop, I didn't say anything!

When Suzy wasn't expecting it, I grabbed her and lifted her smol form up, seating the short futa on my shoulders. Suzy now had her legs straddled on both sides of my neck and her arms were on both sides of my head. She was taller than me now! The world had to seem so much smaller from that viewpoint for Suzy!

"Feeling comfy?" I chuckled, grabbing at one of Suzy's shins to make sure she's secure and steady.

Suzy giggled, she was so cute!  
“Yeah, it’s really comfy!” Suzy said with a joyful grin on her face. Suzy looked at the surrounding area, she gasped at the view, it looked great from how small everything looked,  
“Wow! Everything looks so.... different! It’s amazing!” Suzy said excitedly, after a bit of chuckling, Suzy pointed forward in an excited way, “Onward through the forest!” She said in her commanding, but cute voice.

"Yeeeee-AGH!" I started to cheer, but then my voice cracked as I leaned forward a bit, rocking Suzy with me. I reacted quickly though, not letting Suzy fall! I tried to stay upright, groaning a bit.

A large branch just jolted back to its place as I was passing through, smacking my big, soft targets with the hard, snappy branches and leaves.

"Mh... Ow... That was unexpected..." I murmured, taking off my glasses, "I don't see crap in these to be honest... And that's how I pay for looking smooth..." I grumbled. There was a nice, branch-shaped, red mark on my balls and cock now... inside my shorts that is.

My rocking made Suzy panic a small bit, quickly hugging onto my head, looking a bit scared. She looked down at me with concern, “Awe you alwight, Sawah?” She asked meekly.

"I- uh... a branch just lashed my junk as I was walking..." I smiled crookedly, coping with the pain excellently as always.

"Aww... are your..." Suzy said, worried, but I just waved my hand, smiling.

Suzy saw me taking off my sunglasses and took them for herself, putting them on and clinging onto me adorably. Now she looked smooth! But then again... the sunglasses were a bit too large for her...

We went onward, continuing our journey, but Suzy still looked worried, "Are you sure you are alright? I could always-" she started with her loving, caring tone.

"Ah, Suzy... don't worry, no need for any massages with those magical hands of yours! You stay put, okay?" I giggled. Suzy was always so worried about my junk... and let me tell you... her tiny hands were skilled beyond understanding.

"Otay... You're so stwong, Sawah. I like it!" Suzy said in a cute voice, sort of petting my hair as we walked up to a nice open patch of land. A clearing that would be a nice area for making a tiny camp!

"This place looks good! Let's set up the camp!" Suzy said cheerily, hopping off of my shoulders.

I sighed happily and looked around. There was a big, turned over log sitting in the middle of this tiny meadow, perfect for an improvised bench.

"Yes, it's nice indeed..." I replied, sitting down on the log and taking off my backpack. I covered my crotch and winced softly.  
"Mh... It was a long walk..." There was something bugging me... and it was something not pleasant as Suzy saw.

“Oh, Sarah... are you alright? You look like you’re in pain...” Suzy said, concerned again for me, she looked at my shorts and saw how constricted my genitals were in those.

It looked like it hurt to even move... Suzy went in front of me and quickly took off her own pants,  
"Your pants look really tight, use mine instead! I have more, don’t worry.” Suzy said with a little wink. Suzy’s pants were actually quite big, they had to fit around her really big butt so they were actually around my size. Suzy just stood there, in her adorable little black panties as she held up her shorts.

I blushed a little as I stared at Suzy being so generous and... sexy. Although she was a futa, I could still appreciate her curves and apetizing, cute body.

"Wow, thank you so much, Suzy... but it's not that... Ah... no matter how big of a pants I wear... My... uhh..." I shied down a little, looking down and blushing even harder. In the end, Suzy was my bff so I just went out and said it:

"I have such big balls, the friction created when I walk long distances creates those little bruises and it burns..." I had a crooked smile on my face as I stood up and flopped my pants down, revealing my massive genitals that hung low, covered with sweat. My massive gonads were red on both sides, chafes were created from my thighs rubbing on them at all times as I walked so much.

"I have a gel for it in the bag... a cooling one... Damn my balls are so hot... and hurt a little..." I said, sitting back down and grabbing my dick to get it out of the way. My nuts hung loosely, resting against the log, looking quite sore.

Suzy put her pants next to me as she bent down a bit and examined my gonads,  
“Oh, that looks bad, are you sure you’re gonna be alright Sarah?” Suzy asked innocently, she got on her knees and looked at my nuts.

She put her hands on one of them and started rubbing the red parts caringly, making sure to rub them in just the right way to heal them. And it felt heavenly. As I said, Suzy was just the most caring and delicate person. Her massages were the cutest and the most precious!

After a second or two, Suzy suddenly slapped my ass cheek and I blinked.

I looked down and our eyes locked awkwardly in silence as Suzy blushed.

"Uh... s- sorry... If you got aroused by my genitals you should've told me..." I said, smiling enticingly as I changed my mindset to a lewd one.

I picked Suzy up and sat her on the base of my cock with Suzy's legs straddling around my torso, she was facing me, or rather my boobs.

I smiled warmly and unexpectedly leaned in and kissed Suzy on the lips passionately. Suzy must've certainly felt that under her butt and balls my cock was swelling rapidly.

Suzy blushed profusely as she was sat in such a lewd position,  
“n- no! Th- there was a f- fly!” Suzy said, a bit panicked. It was no secret that Suzy did like my butt a lot, and combined with being so passionately kissed, it made Suzy hard...

Suzy’s eyes were trembling, she looked really embarrassed and small on me. Her panties stretched forward, looking like a little, adorable tent.

At times, I really regretted being straight... if I weren't, I would've let Suzy do as she pleased with my butt. But hey, I had my rules and preferences.

I smirked, "Yes, of course... a fly..." I purred, frankly, I did believe her, but it was too late now!

I then patted Suzy's adorable head and saw how hard she was,"Woah... someone's quick to get up." I beamed happily as I slid my index finger against the top of Suzy's throbbing penis.

But suddenly... I realised that my balls actually still hurt a lot, and in a bad way, so I just reached into the bag and took out the gel.

"But, Suzy, could you please do me a favor? Please, smear this thing on my bruises, would you sweetie? We can have fun in a bit..." I said with a pleading face. I didn't want to ruin the mood, but my burning skin was beyond annoying.

Suzy seemed sort of glad that we stopped, I could tell she liked it but was a "little" embarrassed by my lewd actions.

“It was a fly!” She said in protest, “... and yeah, I’ll help your poor gems...” Suzy took the gel and got up, her boner still prominent in her panties as she was blushing a lot.

Suzy got back on her knees in front of my red sack and got some gel in her hands before lovingly caressing her tiny fingers around my sore orbs, rubbing the gel all over them with her caring, skilled hands, focusing mostly on the red spots on the sides.

“Are you feeling better now, Sarah?” Suzy said in a motherly, kind tone.

"Ahh... It's so much better, sweetie... Thank you so much." I smiled to Suzy and stroked her hair gently while she was down, taking care of my pain.  
"Now I can go and pitch the tent..." I enjoyed the massage a little too much as my penis got harder and harder above Suzy's head as the tiny futa was gelling my balls up.

"uhm... sorry sweetie..." I blushed a bit as my penis was now rock hard just above Suzy's head.  
"It seems my balls always enjoy your touch a little too much than intended..." I giggled, a single drop of pre-cum bubble was on the tip of my swollen cock now. My saggy nuts were shining a little, covered in the cooling gel completely.

Suzy blushed a little bit, she wiped her hands on her shirt and grabbed her pants, “j-just put these on!” She said, embarrassed. Suzy still had no pants on, her boner prominent in her panties as she still needed to get an extra pair from the bag.

I giggled as I saw the tiny, embarrassed futa in front of me. I took the pants and put them on, but there was a problem...

"Uh... I..." I tried to bend my hard dick down to fit it in the pants Suzy gave me, but there was no way that monster was going to fit without ripping the shorts apart first.

I gave up after few seconds and stood like that, with everything in order in exception of my dick sticking out like a pole.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that...” Suzy said apologetically, probably blaming her magic hands.

"No worries... I'll let it go down on its own..." I said, blushing a bit and getting to my backpack. With my cock protruding from the top of the shorts, I took the tent out and began to put it up.

"I can't put on pants when I have an erection... That's why it's important to get rid of morning wood for me... Monika is really helpful with that..." I smiled dreamfully, still having a giant, awkward boner that reached my tits.

In the meantime, Suzy took out a little blanket-like thing out of my bag and laid it down on the ground next to the tent, it looked like those blankets you put on the ground during picnics.

Suzy looked back at me and my long boner and she must've felt bad about causing it, so she approached me shyly and murmured adorably,  
“I... I can get rid of it for you.... is that ok...?” She asked, a little embarrassed.

I just finished with the tent, still having a boner. I looked at the little futa below me and my eyebrow went up.  
"Huh? And how would you do that?" I smirked, standing in my sassy pose, hands on hips and all. "You're free to try, if you want!" I grinned.

Suzy looked at the ground, she looked conflicted until she just turned around, got down on her hands and knees, pulled down her panties to her knees as her big ass pointed right at me.  
“B- be gentle...” She said adorably and I died.

I couldn't penetrate her of course, because that would be a free internal organ re-arrangement, but fucking her adorable, plump ass cheeks was just...AGH!

Suzy looked back at me with the most adorable expression as I just stood there like a brick wall, staring at Suzy's butt.

Suddenly, my dick throbbed hard, a drop of pre cum leaked down the bottom of my dick as I blushed harder.

"S- Suzy! I didn't know you meant-" I gulped. That ass was looking so appetizing...  
"Well I guess I... I..." My breath was getting more ragged by the second. I got to my knees, having that tiny, delicious loli between my legs now.

"Gosh... you're so cute... and helpful..." I cooed in a half-moan as I broke. Seeing Suzy in that position only made me so much harder.

I took off my pants, letting all of my tools hang freely. My balls brushed against Suzy's legs as my dick rested right at her crack.

"I'll be gentle... of course... You don't have to worry..." I said, delicately groping Suzy's large butt cheek, kneading at it and massaging it.

Suzy moaned a little with her high, adorable voice. Her butt cheeks, similarly to my balls, were far too big for me, or anybody, to fit in one hand.

Suzy started to move her ass up in down in a piston-like motion, her ass cheeks wrapped around my cock, wanting to pleasure it between them.

I swooned in pleasure as I felt the only big things about Suzy that were enveloping my dick and sliding up and down on my needy shaft. I wanted to help Suzy so I also started to thrust my hips, fucking Suzy's ass as my balls slapped against her thighs.

I placed both hands on Suzy's ass and rubbed it, even pressed her cheeks together on my cock.

"Ahh... Suzy, your ass is so much fun for my cock... You're gonna make me cum so much..." I was already in a very lewd place in my mind. My tongue was out as I rubbed my dickhead right on top of Suzy's sacred back entrance. It felt so good to get another marvellous assjob from Suzy when I was in need!

Suzy was just moving her ass up and down and pleasuring me as much as she could, making my dick move very fast between her pillowy cheeks. Suzy's ability to make me cum quickly was wonderful. Her big, soft ass was making my dick feel like absolute heaven.

"Release Sarah! I want you to feel good!" Suzy yelled lewdly, her eyes glazed over as she blushed heavily.

It didn't take longer than two minutes for me to blast all over Suzy's back and butt. My entire body shivered as moans and gasps escaped my mouth, my penis erupting with copious loads of semen that splashed over Suzy's back.

My gelled up balls contracted and my hard dick throbbed powerfully between Suzy's cheeks, rubbing right at Suzy's flower as jizz traversed through my urethra and spewed out onto her back.

I felt a wave of goosebumps go through my body as I was orgasming between Suzy's buttocks. I let my gems release their contents and after I was done cumming, I sighed with relief and went down to the side, curling up with drowsy eyes and a silly smile on my face.

"mhaaaah... Suzy... I love you..." I half-whispered, enjoying my post-orgasm state. My penis was slowly going down.

Suzy got up and pulled her panties back up, having to pull it over her erect dick. She looked at me and smiled, then went down and gave me a smooch on the cheek.

"I love you too, my lovely Sarah..." Suzy said in a motherly, caring, soft tone, wrapping the blanket around my body snugly to make me comfy.

Suzy looked back at the bags once I was nice and warm and grabbed another pair of pants from her bag, putting them on.

It was getting darker and darker, we actually arrived here pretty late,  
"ah... it's so late already? Well... Let's get the fire starting then. You like marshmallows, sweetie?" I said, getting out of the drowsy state and looking around for the sticks. My dick was soft at last, so I had it comfortably tugged in the pants Suzy gave me earlier.

"Marshmallows sound nice, but i have a better idea..." Suzy said, reaching into her bag and pulling out some gram crackers and chocolate, "Smores!" Suzy cooed adorably, innocently happy as she held the snacks in the air cheerily.

"Oh! You brought chocolate and crackers! Sure thing, sweetie! You're so bright..." I praised her, going over to that little sweet pumkin' and patting her cute head. Suzy had an adorable ' ^w^ ' expression while I patted her.

After that, we both went and gathered some sticks. It didn't take long for us to build a nice campfire and set it off.

It was getting really dark, but the fire was a nice source of warmth and light. Suzy and I both sat on the log, close to each other and held our sticks with marshmallows.

"I'm glad we went out like that... It makes me happy, you know, Suzy..." I said in a soft tone while I smiled and looked at the fire dancing in front of us.

“Yeah, it’s so nice to be with you, Sarah... I would normally be scared out here in the woods, but you’re so big and strong!” Suzy said adorably, rubbing her cheek against my arm, “This fire is so nice and warm!” Suzy purred, moving slightly closer to the fire to huddle in its warmth.

"You don't have to worry, little Suzy." I said cheerily, wrapping one of my hands around Suzy's small body, making her feel extra safe, "It's not like... there are any scary, feral woman that hunt down futas and do terrible things to them around... Hahah, that's just a silly story I've heard recently!" I chuckled, but then looked into the darkness with a blank expression.

Suzy absolutely freaked out! I could almost feel the shivers that went down her little body.

"Yeeeah... I heard they long for futas who get lost in the woods... they need their semen to reproduce since there are only female ones... They work in packs, observing their victims... like little groups of futas travelling alone in the forest..." I acted out my monologue perfectly, making a completely indifferent face, staring blankly into the dark.

"Eeep!" Suzy actually started to tear up and hugged me tightly, “p- pwease, no more!” She squeaked meekly in a cute voice, she sounded terrified!

I blinked and looked at poor Suzy, "Oh! Damn, was I that convincing? I'm so sorry sweetie!" I laughed, but hugged Suzy, resting my head on Suzy's,  
"I'm sorry, it's just a made up story, baby, don't cry... I was making all this up, little critter..." I caressed Suzy's shoulder, or rather her whole arm with her being so smol...

I smiled reassuringly to Suzy, "I'm sorry, I won't tell scary stories any more... I didn't know you're gonna get so scared my little baby..." I hugged Suzy comfortingly to uplift her fragile mind. I didn't want to mess her up at all, I just had fun with the story!

Suzy stopped sniffling and crying and embraced me, “d-don’t scare me like that!” She said as she hugged me a bit tighter, “I don’t wanna be hurt...” Suzy said adorably, rubbing her head against my body.

I smooched the top of Suzy's head, "You won't be hurt. I promise. I will protect you, sweetie. Always." I said, smiling down at her, then I noticed that that our treats were ready.  
"Welp... looks like we have our 'mellows done." I looked at the roasted marshmallow on the stick.

Suzy looked really happy, so I was relieved. We made our own smores, that tasted absolutely heavenly!

As I was taking my second bite, I heard clanking of some bottles, and suddenly there was a large bottle of beer in front of me. Suzy was holding two bottles, smiling at me with an adorable expression.  
She giggled a small bit, “I could go for some alcohol, how about you?”

"… Ey, wouldya look at that... cheers Suzy!" I chuckled, taking a bottle.

Suzy took one of the bottles, popped the cap over the wood, and after a couple of seconds of chewing, started to wash down the smores with some beer.

I smiled and popped open my bottle, clinging the bottles with Suzy before we both took a sip. I exhaled and stared into the fire, when suddenly... it hit me like a train.

I frowned. My head slowly turned to Suzy as I stared at the tiny futa beside me, chugging down beer.

"Wait, wat- I- Suzy?!" I did not believe it never occurred to her before.

"How old are you???"

I was looking really, really beaten off track I suppose. I stared at Suzy in confusion, freezing totally, holding my beer and smore, my hand in the middle of lifting the bottle up.

I... I was just speechless. You see, in our society, there are so many people affected by the lolisation illness, that I kinda assumed by Suzy's behaviour that she wasn't... you know, a child, but an adult. But at this single moment, I freaked out royally.

Suzy stopped drinking and let out an adorable little burp, she wiped her mouth with her hand and looked over at me with a neutral expression.

“Oh! I’m surprised I haven’t told you, I’m 25.” Suzy said, she looked unsure why I had just now decided to ask her how old she was, she had done a bunch of lewd stuff with her in the past after all, “Dang, this stuff is good!” She said, looking at her bottle and taking another sip.

I stared with pure disbelief at Suzy. Then, after a few seconds of silence, I gulped and looked down on the ground. I whispered in a tone so quiet that Suzy probably nearly missed it,  
"y- you're older than me..." I looked back at Suzy and shook my head.

"W- Well... I'm 24! Wow... I thought you were... I don't know, maybe 20? Damn, Lolisation is confusing sometimes!" I took another sip of beer, "And dangerous!"

But in the end, I shouldn't really be surprised... I meet a lot of gals that are affected by Lolisation who are older than me...

Suzy quickly downed the rest of her bottle swiftly, “Listen kid! I know I look young, but I’m experienced!” Suzy said in a sort of jokey fashion, she was starting to slur her words a bit, she sounded drunk...

She kissed my arm, even when she was drunk she was adorable, “- but, I still love you, Sarah.” Suzy slurred, she sounded happy next to me, her warm smile prominent on her face.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the adorableness beside me. Suzy was a bit rosy and looked like she might fall back, so I embraced her once again, this time sitting the small futa on my lap.

"You're adorable, Suzy... I love you." I giggled, smooching Suzy on the cheek, "You're experienced you say? Like, in what for example? Being cute?" I teased, sipping my beer a bit slower. I think that I was a bit more resilient to alcohol than that smol loli, but I wanted to be careful anyway.

Suzy giggled, she sounded painfully obviously drunk, “I love you too!” She slurred happily, rubbing her body against mine, “Hehe, am I really cute?” Suzy questioned, she didn’t really sound serious, she just looked and sounded adorable as usual.

She took the last drink of her bottle then put it back in the box, she looked happy, but in a sort of ‘drunk happy’ way. She hugged me, her hands moving down to my butt and groping it a little... of course.

I chuckled feeling the small hands groping at my butt. I picked Suzy up and held her like a little baby in my arms, looking at her with sparkling eyes. I wasn't really drunk, I had to take care of Suzy now!

"I imagine there is no universe where you aren't cute, silly." I smiled, nuzzling Suzy's nose with mine. I then sighed, nursing Suzy and lulling her a little in my arms. I loved to make Suzy feel like she was in a protective, comfortable shell. I looked up and saw something amazing.

"Suzy... look at the stars... they're so beautiful..." I whispered, the night sky was looking wonderful. Millions of shiny stars sparkled on the black canvas, making an extraordinary view for two friends in the middle of some forest. 

Suzy coddled against me, smiling and purring in my clutches. She looked up to the night sky, "Wooow..." She cooed in awe as the stars were bright and plentiful in the sky.

"It reminds me of Maple, and Moni..." Suzy said in a cute voice, "And of course, you!" Suzy snuggled up against me again, rubbing her head against my breasts as she continued to purr in delight.

I laughed softly, "Is it because they are both as beautiful? And, oh, I, the famous kickboxer, too?" I was amused. I rocked Suzy delicately in my arms. It felt so soothing and beautiful to cradle her, and she probably felt the same way. I saw that she felt really drowsy. The fire was cracking and the soft wind was rustling the leaves in a calm manner. Suzy's view was getting more and more obscured by darkness.

Suzy let out a cute little yawn, snuggling up warmly against me, closing her eyes, it was late at night, and combined with the alcohol, Suzy just fell asleep.

…

Suzy woke up in the tent on a comfy blanket. She felt very well rested and as she looked outside through the crack in the zip-up entrance, she saw the sun peaking up above the treeline. Birds were singing and flowers were blooming. It was a beautiful day outside!

Suzy stretched her arms and yawned, it felt like she had a long sleep. "S-Sarah?" Suzy said in a soft, quiet voice, as she just woke up. She slowly took off the blanket from over her and got up, she was actually short enough to be able to stand up in the tent. She rubbed her eyes before she took the zip and opened the tent, walking outside as she shielded her eyes from the morning sun.

Suzy saw the remnants of the fire and the big log. The open area was surrounded by trees and I was nowhere to be found...! I was actually taking a piss then, but Suzy told me what happened, and it was absolutely heartwarmingly adorable!

Suzy heard a really faint, far-away sound of something small and in need from between the trees. It sounded like a mouse or something similar. Suzy just knew it was something small and it was calling for help!

Suzy walked towards the sound and looked around for the source, when suddenly a baby kitten jumps out of the bushes! It was very small, something you could fit in a small tea cup, it was black and dark gray and its paws were white. Suzy put her hands on her mouth as she looked at the adorable little kitten, she swooned at its cuteness. Suzy quickly went to the bag, reached in and got out a marshmallow, she slowly moved towards the kitty, got on her knees and put the marshmallow on the ground. “Come here little kitty, you don’t have to be scared.” she said in a caring voice, pushing the marshmallow towards the kitty.

Suzy only now noticed that the kitty was somewhat frightened and distressed. It followed Suzy as it was trying to seek help by the 'large' hooman. Suzy frowned as it saw the kitten get behind her and cower in fear, meowing with its tiny, adorable tones. Suzy suddenly heard a roar that made every hair on her neck stand up. She looked in the direction she heard the roar from and saw the branches and bushes rustle...

Suddenly, a grizzly bear rushed out into the clearing, growling and looking around for its little pray that seemed to disappear somewhere! The bear was so large! Suzy froze in fear. She didn't know what to do, and from what she heard running was really not designated... The bear growled again, sniffling around and looking directly at Suzy and the kitten. It roared and started to charge forward, but when it was halfway through the clearing, Suzy heard another rustling from her left...

I rushed forward like Usainee Bolt, the greatest runner alive, hopping over the bushes and branches. The second I heard a wild roar, I thought I'll have a heart attack. I was so worried that something happened to my little Suzy!

Honestly, there was no time to think. There was time to act. And presumably, I did the stupidest thing in my entire life as I absolutely slammed my body onto the bear, aiming to conduct a flawless shoulder bash, but I just kinda tripped and flung my entire body at the bear, sending it flying to the side!

Well, it wasn't a grown ass bear, it was more like a big cub that just reached maturity... Nevertheless... it was still a hungry predator.

I got up from the ground, already super sweaty and with my eyes wide at what was just happening. I stood between the bear and Suzy with the kitten, readying my fists and hopping around like I was on the ring. I guess my instincts just kicked in automatically...

"COME ON! YOU GONNA ATTACK?! DO IT!!!" I yelled when I saw the bear get up to its paws with sharp claws. It roared and began to run towards me, and it was a good thing I already went number one, because my pants would've been soaked by now.

The bear was charging at me, but moment before the crash, I just imagined it was my opponent, sending a charging, heavy fist towards my chest. I was too fast!

I made a focused, menacing expression as everything was in slow motion.

No one. Hurts. My little Suzy.

With incredible speed, I swerved to the side, and when the bear was confused, trying to look to the side where I was...

"NORTHERN STAAAAAAR!!!!!!!" My arm went down like a meteor, aiming for the bear's muzzle. My knuckles collided with its nose, smashing it so hard the bear's entire head jolted down, hitting the ground. It roared in pain and started to flee into the trees, bleeding.

I just stood there, panting hard like a dog in heat, looking at the bear disappearing in the bushes.

Suddenly, I felt an intense, pulsing pain on my side... As I punched the bear, it slashed its claws on my side... Fuck...

I didn't want Suzy to know that I was hurt, so I covered the claw marks with my shirt and hand.

"Yeah! That's what you get!!!!! Scurry back into your hole and don't come back!!!" I yelled after the bear. I exhaled and sat on the log, feeling like I just ran a marathon.

It only hit me after few more seconds, what the hell just actually happened. I fought a fucking bear and made it flee with its tiny tail curled!

"Suzy! Oh my Goddess, are you okay?" I looked at Suzy and the kitten, which was happily rubbing itself along Suzy's legs. It seemed it was thankful for helping out.

Suzy was trembling, she had a mixture of emotions, fear, gratitude, adrenaline, and some, all painted on her adorable face. She probably thought she was going to die! 

She slowly sat down, still shaking violently, “w-what the hell was that...?” She said, her voice was shaky and sounded scared. She looked at the kitten, how it was rubbing itself against her leg.

The kitten meowed in gratitude and hopped into Suzy's hand. It was so tiny and cute, it fit perfectly in Suzy's hand!

It was good that Suzy was sitting on my right side, so she didn't see the slash. I hugged her tightly so she wouldn't see that I was bleeding...

"You're safe, Suzy... It's my fault that I left you... you can be sure that bear won't be back... I won't leave you any more..." I said with a trembling voice, hugging Suzy close with the kitten between us, meowing delightfully.

I felt like all the emotions decided to just now attack my head and body. I felt like I was going to go mad from fear as I trembled, hugging Suzy.

Suzy slowly stopped shaking as I embraced her tightly. She was crying a little bit as she wrapped one arm around me, her other arm holding the kitten.

“Thank you so much!” She said through tears. I just nodded absently and we sat there for a good 2 minutes, embracing.

After a long time of hugging, Suzy let go and got back on her feet, she wiped her tears away and sat cross legged, she put the kitten on her lap and smiled a little bit, trying to wrap her mind on something positive,  
“... Y- You're so adorable..." Suzy said, caressing the kitty's back, "I think you should be named Shadow..."

"Shadow? Wait, where did you find that little thing?" I just realised there was a kitty with us... I squatted next to Suzy and pet Shadow with two fingers, the kitten being so small.

"Did the bear chase it?" I asked, and Shadow meowed. It closed its eyes and it looked exactly as if it was smiling to us.

"Aw... it's so cute... What do you think you'll do with it?" I went to the side, taking advantage of the fact Suzy was engaged in petting the cat. I grabbed my bag and took out a small first aid kit. I quickly soaked a napkin with alcohol and placed it onto my wound, hissing quietly. I checked whether Suzy was still petting Shadow and then put another shirt on, which held the napkin against the three claw marks. It didn't hurt that much, it was a very shallow wound, and only two claws got me the way my side bled. I can certainly tell that I had worse wounds... and I was pretty resistant to pain after all, fortunately.

“It looks as if that big scary bear was chasing after it...” Suzy said in a sort of lovey-dovey voice, “I wanna keep it!” Suzy sounded happy, she pet the kitten's chin with her finger and reached for the marshmallow behind her. She laid the marshmallow in front of the kitten, “You’re so cute, Shadow.” She cooed with a smile.

I went up and joined the two, caressing the feline's back. The kitten nommed on the marshmallow with its tiny mouth, biting only a fraction of it. It seemed really happy to be found by us...

I sighed and looked at the clock,  
"Damn... it's so late already... You've overslept, you little drunkard!" I joked, poking Suzy's arm.

The sky was getting dark already, but it was not time of day alone, the clouds were getting all dark as well, and there was a distant thunder not long after I realized it was getting really cold.

Suzy looked up to the clouds, “It looks like it’s gonna rain hard...” She sounded worried, sheltering the little kitten in her hand as she looked at me.

“Should we go back in the tent?” Suzy asked, only hoping to protect her newfound companion from the elements. Shadow was chewing adorably on the marshmallow, Suzy seemed to be already in deep love with the kitten and couldn’t wait to bring it back home.

"Shoot... It seems so... Yeah, let's go in, in case it starts to rain. Come on." I got into the tent and as Suzy went in, she saw me having a hard time... positioning. I had to slightly bow forward to even fit in the contraption.

"Yyyyeaah... It's a little... to small... but it's all alright. There will be place for the kitten even. It looks really sleepy." I said, observing the kitten content in Suzy's arms, it looked a little drowsy from the chase.

The tent was so small, Suzy had to sit between my legs, which had its pros and cons...

Suzy sat down, and she did it slowly as she saw my junk was dangerously close from being squashed by her butt. I took the kitten from Suzy and placed it comfortably on a folded blanket, where it almost immediately fell asleep.

"Well... You have to watch out for my balls... but other than that it- aaah..." I suddenly moaned softly as Suzy's leg went under my balls, lifting them a little,  
"Ah! Yes... okay... that's good..." I chuckled. My massive bulge was resting on top of Suzy's thigh as the little futa was sitting between my spread legs.

The wind was howling, but the tent was really sturdy. The zipper entrance was closed and there was a nice lantern that illuminated the interior of the small tent.

"J- Just don't wiggle too much... it- it's gonna make me feel..." I gulped, "... good..." I whispered really quietly...

“I-I’ll try” Suzy said a little nervous, she looked over to the cute kitten sleeping in the corner and you could see it in her face that it just warmed her tiny, big heart.

There was a faint sound of thunder from far away and Suzy got a little scared, hugging me in fear, it seemed she felt safe close to me. Suzy was trying to be still, but her thigh was rubbing all over my crotch without control.

"gmh..." My knees tried to move a little closer, but they couldn't. I was trapped in this position, and my crotch was completely exposed for little Suzy's attacks. I blushed as my big balls were being kneaded and poked by Suzy's thigh and knee.

I hugged Suzy back, holding her close. I tried not to think about it, but having Suzy in-between my legs like that, rubbing at my junk was just too arousing. My penis started to react to that and soon enough, I felt as it was getting harder inside of my pant leg.

"a- ah... sorry..." I whispered quietly, closing my eyes. I was really embarrassed. Must've looked really cute because Suzy smiled at me as she was pressing her leg against the very soft, pillow-y nuts,  
"You're just... so soft and s- small..." I had Suzy in my arms, holding her in an embrace, "m-my balls are just too sensitive..."

“Sarah.... you’re adorable.” Suzy said, giving me a little peck on the lips. Suzy told me she always adored when I was like this, being so close and passionate, soft and caring, it was fantastic for me too!

Suzy rubbed her cheek against my body and let go of me,  
“That’s ok, I understand... you just like me a lot!” Suzy cooed with an adorable smile. She then moved herself, lying down with her legs curled up, carefully putting her head down, using my soft, pillowy nuts as a... well, pillow!  
“And I like that you’re so soft and comfy...” Suzy purred with a small giggle as she cuddled up between my thighs with her head resting on my sack.

"ah~" I felt how those good kind of shivers went up my spine while I felt her head resting on my plump baby-makers. Looking down at that adorable girl just resting her head on my massive bulge, I blushed harder, my mouth transforming into a twisty "S"-like shape.

I mewled a little cutely, resting my hands on Suzy's tiny form,  
"a- are they c- cosy for you...?" I asked quietly.

Somehow, I felt it was really inappropriate, but my dick was going harder and harder as I tried to prevent the inevitable. I held my penis with one hand, trying to stop if from expanding, but this situation was far too arousing...

"ah! It's... g-growing..." An adorable, distressed whimper escaped my mouth. Suzy's head resting on my soft, round gonads was driving me crazy in a very, very good way. Suzy was practically weightless, so the sensation was almost tingling my balls.

Suzy coddled up more against my pillows, putting her hands around them and rubbing them a little bit as she rested her face on them.  
“Your big, adorable balls are super comfy!” Suzy hummed in a cute way, giving my sack a little kiss.

Suzy was slightly aroused by Sarah’s cute tone, she loved Sarah so much and seeing her acting this adorable was melting her.  
“You’re so cute, Sarah.” Suzy cooed, rubbing her face into my testicles along with her hands that rubbed them from the bottom. For me, it felt like heaven, and for Suzy, they were a pair of nice, comfy pillows for her to rest.

I squeaked a little as Suzy was performing such magic directly on my large, sensitive orbs. The rubbing and the smooch made me reach my threshold... My dick was at full mast, even stretching the pants dangerously. Those were Suzy's shorts, so my tip was already poking out of the pant leg!

"Ah!" I had a really high-pitched tone as I imagined that the delicate reproductive organs Suzy was cuddling were emitting hearts as they churned with my sticky, thick yoghurt. It was so lovely!

"y-you're rubbing them... it's so good and warm... your head and hands... ahh!" Blushing harder than ever, I curled my toes and squirmed my hips a little, it was so frustrating and yet so amazingly nice having my testes smothered in Suzy's warmth and love.

Suzy lightly grabbed my orbs as to not hurt them, and put the loose material over her balls to make a sort of makeshift pillow out of them, my warm, loose orbs being comforted even more. They both were in a really loose material, so Suzy could even tug them and wrap them in the shorts, making a really nice pillow close to a real one. My balls could also go further from my body since they were saggy from all the warmth and care.

“So soft~” Suzy cooed as she laid her head down softly on my soft, squishy orange-sized gonads. She cuddled against my legs and thighs, rubbing my balls in the process with her face, the stimulation was amazing for me! Suzy heard me moan embarrassingly, which made her giggle a little bit, and then gave another smooch on my sack, rubbing them from below with her hands.

I reached the "ahegao" state at one point as the stimulation on my pent-up balls was simply amazing. You would think that I only liked them being busted, huh? Well, of course not. I absolutely adored having my colossal jewels rubbed and massaged, and Suzy was a Goddess at that soft touch. 

If the stimulation continued, I would cum gallons only by having my testes smothered by little Suzy. But unfortunately, Suzy suddenly twitched and let out a little yelp, squeezing her arms around my balls, making my cock throb in need. The pressure was so arousing!

I released a feral moan as Suzy's tiny hands clenched on my big cum tanks.  
"Ah... Suzy! If you squeeze them, I'll spurt!" I half-whispered bashfully, panting rapidly as I bit my lower lip, all rosy red on cheeks.

Suzy looked down at my balls with concern, “Oh no! Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry!” Suzy said, rubbing my nuts with her hands caringly.

Suddenly, I spotted why she twitched so randomly.

There, right beside her, was a tiny, pink insect, just strolling casually towards the exit of the tent.

"Oh no... That's- AHH!" I twitched as well, feeling like something tiny dug its chompers into my sensitive sack.

… We were in trouble.

My face twisted in pleasure. I was almost foaming up as I looked down at Suzy with lust in my eyes.  
"F- Fuck... Did it bit you?" I grunted sexually, my penis spurting a small glob of pre-cum from Suzy's squeeze and caring massage afterwards.

I, and presumably Suzy too, felt incredible warmth and arousal on my lower orbit. My penis was hard as a rock as I felt unending need to copulate. To just shoot out my jizz inside anything living.

"That's a love ant!" I groaned, grabbing my dick and jerking it off through the material, sliding my hand up and down on it.

"Suzy! We have to do something!" I was panicking a bit, I have never been so horny in my life. I felt like fucking a whole bus of girls!

“Ah! Um, oh- okay!” Suzy panicked, “I- I don’t want to fill this place with your uhh... cum...” Suzy sounded worried. She started to blush immensely too, but since her... tools were a lot smaller, she wasn't that extremely horny. She opened the zipper door for the tent and began to molest my nuts with her Goddess like skills. She pointed my cock to the outside, so when I actually had my orgasm, I would only shoot it outside.

Suzy seemed super worried for me, so in panic, she did what I loved the most... She squeezed each of my big spheres, crushing them under her tiny fists. Suzy had yet to be affected fully by the love ant, but it would soon strike her very hard.

"Oh... Suzy... GAH!!" I swooned after the tiny futa pressed my balls downwards, digging her tiny fists right into the middle of each orb.

"Agh... Suzy, I- I want you to feel good too..." I somehow remained timid, even after being bitten in the balls by the love ant. Suzy must've felt amazingly horny as well, her grapes starting to swell with cum. My gonads were swelling up too after Suzy tried her best in making them feel pain.

"Mmmwah... Suzy... p- please take off your pants..." I demanded, blushing really hard. I didn't withstand it and unzipped my fly, taking out my entire hard length and the two large balls out.

My nuts rested on the tent's ground and my dick towered up, throbbing from excitement,  
"I'll take care of your... ah... problem... and you take care of mine..." I purred in a bit shy tone, sliding my hand on Suzy's thigh, and with the other, still massaging my own excited shaft. My two swelling testes were right in front of Suzy, there was a tiny bite mark on my left nut.

Suzy started panting, gladly taking off her pants and throwing them to the side, her penis already dripping pre cum, hard as a rock,  
“I need it~” She cooed with lust, she looked adorable and in need! She got on her knees and started to give me a handjob, her tiny hands were really going fast and were really pleasurable, but due to their size, they covered like... one tenth of my cock.

I panted, looking at Suzy moving her hands in such a skilled way. As the tiny futa was kneeling just in front of me, I felt her legs touching my bloated nuts lying on the ground.

I mewled as Suzy masturbated me, but it was just too dry. I quickly reached into the bag and pulled out lube!

"I- Sorry... I thought it would come in handy..." I explained, blushing hard as I squirted a lot from the bottle on my own tip, giving Suzy a little help.

Then, I poured some into my own hands and put the bottle back into the bag. I smiled to Suzy, my eyes sparkly and lewd, as I reached down and started to cover Suzy's small genitals in an oily substance.

My hands were pretty warm, groping and enveloping Suzy's balls and hard shaft, which reached about 3 inches.  
"Ah... You're so fast... It feels so good though..." My breath was ragged. I was really pleased by Suzy's actions, and my dick responded to it as well, beads of pre-cum constantly formed on my tip from the arousal.

Suzy's hands zoomed on my cock, jacking it off as pleasurably as she could muster, going down and even groping my balls caringly and lustfully with one of her hands, leaving the other to pleasure my dick.

"I caaAAaaaAaant control myself~!" Suzy mewled in a lewd, high voice, she wanted to feel pleasure as well as make me cum so bad, her voice was trembling in anticipation.

I simply broke as I saw Suzy doing such lewd things. I wanted more. I wanted for me and Suzy to be as efficient as it gets, and I had a brilliant idea, swiftly picking Suzy up.

"Please jack me off... You're soo good!" I cooed, seating Suzy between my own belly and my hard, giant dick. Suzy now had a giant dick in front of her, and her tiny feet landed directly on something round and very soft...

I was so horny that when I felt Suzy's body so close to my dick, I growled, embracing Suzy and placing one of my hands on Suzy's penis, stroking it passionately. With my other hand, I wanted to surprise Suzy, so I tugged it under her sweet bum, playing with her back entrance! Suzy's balls were directly touching my trembling cock, feeling it throb in excitement.

Suzy was shaking, the finger up her bum combined with getting a handjob from me left her squirming in happiness. Her hands went faster now, stroking the middle of my over foot long cock lustfully as she went in and gave it a long, horny lick all the way to the tip. Suzy rubbed her feet on my orbs, and with quick, horny thinking, she lifted her feet and stomped on both of my jewels, each of her tiny feet, crushing each of my balls. Her bare toes digging into my testicles, it was the best feeling in the world!

"Aaah~!" I burst, moaning lustfully, feeling my overstuffed gonads being violated like that, "My balls! I'm going to cum soon!!! You're wonderful, Suzy!!" I was slurring my words a bit, being in such a horny state. My horny dick was almost jumping, feeling Suzy's tongue made the long shaft spurt out a big glob of pre-cum. The monster before Suzy was emitting such heat, Suzy felt like she was right beside a fireplace! And it was so hard, throbbing with might! Suzy's feet rubbed the soft, rubbery structures under them, even hotter than my excited dick.

I was feeling extra playful, so I slowly entered Suzy's flower with my pinky finger, using the rest of my fingers to grope at her tiny, big butt! My other hand was swiftly massaging Suzy's excited length, covering it all and creating a butt or pussy-like entrance for Suzy to fuck.  
"F- Fuck my balls! I'm going to cum so soon! Yes!!!" I swooned in bliss, having an ahegao and even thrusting my hips a little.

Suzy was overcome with lust, she didn't have any other emotion except for just being horny, she worked hard on making me cum, stroking her hands really fast, crushing my nuts under her toes and heels, my dick was pulsating and about to burst. With one last ditch effort to make me cum, she licked my tip with her warm, moist tongue, while still masturbating my giant fuck stick.  
"cuUUuuuUum" Suzy mewled in pleading need to me, her voice sounded desperate and needy as she worked hard the stroking.

"Yes!! Yes, I'm trying!!! I'm so close! You're doing such a gooood joooob!!!" I cried out, clenching my teeth and wriggling my toes. It felt like heaven, having my massive cock stroked and my balls stomped on like that. Suzy's feet were so small on my giant orbs, they almost sank into their soft, sensitive structure.

I moaned constantly as I felt Suzy's small, cute tongue lap on my cockhead,  
"Ahh!!! Suzy! My balls! My balls are about to burst!!! I will cum so much!!" I yelled, pleasing Suzy with my hands still.

Suzy could feel as my balls were working hard under her feet, enjoying every stroke and rub on them. They were so swollen with cum because of the poison the ant injected, that they grew to the size of really big grapefruits. Suzy had to aim my dick down a bit before it exploded, so the semen won't hit the ceiling of the tent!

My cock was so close to releasing in pleasure, Suzy stopped stomping on my balls and started to caress them dearly, putting a lot of love and care into the swollen, pent up orbs. Suzy was stroking the sides of my large penis with all her strength, she actually went forward and hugged my cock, stroking it with her arms and body as she embraced the long pole. Suzy's hugging actually pointed the horny, warm rod in just the right angle to have all its cum shoot outside, leaving the tent clean. "CuuuUUuUuuuum SaraaAaaaAh!" Suzy cooed lustfully, she still sounded very cute, especially since she was acting all cuddly and sweet to my pulsating penis and nuts.

I wasn't able to hold much longer. Suzy's moves were too much for me and when Suzy's feet were caringly rubbing against the bursting orbs and her arms were wrapped around my giant cock, I started to orgasm. Suzy felt my cock tremble and my balls contract. My eyes went to the back of my head as I ejaculated powerful spurts of thick white goo outside the tent, my mouth swooning in an 'o' shape.

I unintentionally let go of Suzy because of the orgasm, arching back and supporting myself from falling back and destroying the tent. My orgasm lasted at least a minute seconds, after which there was a pool of cum outside the tent on the grass. My balls visibly got smaller a bit, returning to their orange shape, but they were almost pink and felt super sensitive. I gasped in satisfaction, blushing hard as I inhaled, my dick leaking cum as it was done shooting.

"Ahhh.... Ahh.... Suzy... I'm so happy..." I murmured, my member going down, which made Suzy fall forward slowly.

As my cock went flaccid, Suzy fell off of it, still VERY horny and in need. Suzy was all curled up before me, she needed release super badly! She was panting, at this point she couldn't even talk without moaning in lust, she just wanted to cum.

Suzy was like a little, babbling baby in front of me. I picked Suzy up and smiled to the eager futa. I crossed my legs, got my penis out of the way and placed Suzy on my lap and balls. Suzy felt extra warm and cozy, as I took started to massage her length with my index finger and thumb. With the other hand, I cupped Suzy's needy, pent-up cum factories. I looked down at Suzy, mewling in pleasure in my arms. She was so adorable I just had to go down and kiss her small, adorable lips.  
"Mommy Sarah will take over mommy Monika... I'll take care of you from now, is that alright?" I giggled. I was so happy. I enjoyed every second with Suzy, I loved her so much!

"M- Mommy Sawah~ Pwease make me cuuuuum~" Suzy mewled adorably, she was blushing adorably.

"I- I want your big butt!" Suzy cooed with lustf, hugging me and thrusting her hips a bit more into my hand. Suzy wiggled her own butt and moved her hands down to my ass, squeezing it a bit,  
"I want welease!" Suzy said adorably, her moans being muffled by my boobs.

"Heheh... okay. You can grope my butt, sweetie... Do as you please with your fingers~" I knew Suzy would want to do very lewd things now, but I loved her and I would even let her finger my flower as she liked. The things we do for love! I would never ever touch another futa or let her touch me in inappropriate places, but Suzy... Suzy was my little sweet dumpling...

My hand was all around Suzy's junk, giving her one hell of a handjob. I upped my tempo, jacking the small pole so fast, using the lube to get the most of it. Suzy's penis was in heaven!  
"I want you to cum for mommy... Cum as much as you want, sweetie..." I said in a caring tone, smooching Suzy's lips again.

Suzy started shaking her hips in delight, she looked so adorable. She reached for my pants and pulled them down, revealing my semi-big ass as I was pleasuring her. Suzy started to grope and knead at my ass, spreading my cheeks and fiddling with my crack. I knew she loved my ass but she was sad that I never let her do... stuff to it. But she understood that perfectly.

But now that she did, she grabbed each one of my cheeks and squeezed them, caressing her fingers up and down my crack and using her still lubed up middle finger, inserted it right into my sacred star. It has never been penetrated before and Suzy felt it. The little horny loli looked up to me, she was still moaning from pleasure and couldn’t really control herself. She dug her middle finger deep into my ass, but fortunately, her fingers were very tiny and short.

"mh..." I grunted, feeling slight discomfort, but I loved Suzy too much to oppose. I wanted Suzy to do exactly what she wanted to.

I focused and tried to relax my ass, focusing on making Suzy as happy as I could. My hand was zooming up and down on her short pole. I had to neglect her while she was pleasuring my cock because she lasted surprisingly long! Normally, she cums in like 30 seconds, which is just adorable, but now she lasted a lot longer! And I realised that the love ant's poison can also affect how long people resist cumming, not only their semen production. It worked normally on me, only making me horny as shit, but for Suzy, it clenched her seminal ducts, which were now slowly relaxing before she could unleash her load.

… You ask why I know all that? Well, I studied biology before I became a kickboxer...

So, returning to business... I moaned really bashfully, getting really rosy on the face, trembling a little as my dick was getting up again. It wasn't because I was enjoying it, but because Suzy actually managed to touch my prostate... The little futa was almost lifted up as my massive boner raised right beneath her body!

I knew Suzy must be very close at this point, so I started to move my hand even faster, milking Suzy's cock as fast as I could muster. I thought like taking revenge, so I rubbed my finger against her back entrance ass well, inserting it and finding her prostate quickly,  
"Cum for mommy, Suzy! Release for me!" I cooed, really shy about getting my butt penetrated. I was all red and trembling.

It seems that my play with the finger was a bullseye as Suzy mewled incoherently, I deciphered that it was something about her balls and cock being close to exploding.

Suzy moaned loudly and lewdly, making an adorable face, one of her eyes open and her other eye more droopy in lust. Finally, she let out a burst of cum, easily twice as much as her normal amount, it flew into the air then landed back down on my hand and Suzy’s soft tummy.

Suzy was moaning very lewdly, but in a very cute way, her finger rubbing super lewdly and pleasurably against my prostate, she probably loved that she got to do it. She kept groping my ass cheek, squeezing it as she was cumming.

I smiled as I saw how good Suzy was feeling. I continued to kiss her and moved my hands, rubbing all over Suzy's orgasming shaft and inside of her cute butt.

I felt really insecure about having my own ass penetrated, and Suzy having a finger up in there made me moan in surprise and confusion. My hard dick was nearly lifting Suzy, my balls renewing their production of sperm. Just like women, some futas are capable of cumming multiple times in a row without getting sensitive, and I was one of them.

"Yes! There's so much Suzy! You're cumming lots!" I said, but my voice was really bashful. I was blushing hard, but still guiding Suzy through her orgasm, stroking her length and brushing my finger on her prostate.

Suzy began to move her butt back a forth in a fucking motion, making my finger stimulate her ass like she was riding it. Suzy’s face was in complete ahegao state, she looked so adorable as she was shooting out semen.

"Wow you're actually cumming so much~ Ah... Mh... S- Suzy... you're... making me horny... somehow." I trembled as my finger started to fuck Suzy's ass hole on its own.

My boner was pressing hard on Suzy's back, making it like Suzy was lying on a wooden log. My hand was milking her cock from all the copious load she was sprinkling everywhere. Suzy's balls were deflating visibly, spurting all that cum outside, and there was a LOT more than she usually cums.

Suzy’s nuts finally reached her normal grape-size level as she was letting out the last of her cum. Her finger was going slower and more sensual inside my warm, tight anus, rubbing against my prostate lovingly and pleasuring Sarah in a very weird way. Suzy let out her last spurt of semen as she laid down on my hard cock, she looked adorable as she looked at my with her cute but lusty eyes. She laid on my dick in a satisfied and cute way.

I smiled seeing Suzy so content. I slowly exited her bumhole and let go of her dick, groping Suzy's vast ass cheeks and with my other hand, massaged her tummy covered in her own spunk.

"You seem really happy..." I giggled, very close to Suzy's face as we locked eyes in an enticing way. My butt was relaxed as Suzy took out her finger,  
"Gh- Y- You enjoyed my backside, I could see that very clearly..." I chuckled, blushing still. My dick was throbbing under the tiny futa.

Suzy blushed a tiny bit, she really did enjoy my butt and came back to her senses once I started talking to her.

“Th-that... was amazing.” Suzy said in her adorable soft voice, she had never had an orgasm so big before, it was the best orgasm she has ever had and it was all because of such a tiny, cute insect.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much... I really am... You deserve to be spoiled, my sweet little Suzy..." I said lovingly, lowering myself into a kiss on Suzy's lips,  
"I love you so much..." I said in a soft and quiet voice, hovering just above Suzy's face.

“I wove you too, Sawah!” Suzy cooed, snuggling up against me as best she could.

I smiled and then took out my erect penis from under Suzy and it automatically sprung onto Suzy's belly,  
"Look what you've done... I... The way you were moving your finger... It felt really weird..." I said shyly, all red.

Suzy blushed, embarrassed, “S- Sorry... did you not like it? You should've told me...” Suzy said in an apologetic voice, hugging my cock like a sort of blanket and closing her eyes, both in apology and a bit of sleepiness.

I smiled and stroke Suzy's hair caringly, "It's okay, sweetie... No harm done, hehe..." I took Suzy and placed her on the soft blankets, then lied down behind her, hugging her and coddling my little, lovely companion. We were spooning, but my cock was still hard, so it wound up between Suzy's legs with my tip between Suzy's feet.

"Are you tired, Suzy?" I said, trying to take Suzy's mind off of my butt. It's not like I didn't enjoy it, but... I wouldn't do it willingly again. Unless a love ant helped me... Or Suzy asked me really nicely.

I kissed the top of Suzy's head, "Maybe we should go sleep. It's really late..."

Suzy yawned loudly and snuggled up against me. She took off her shirt and bra so she was now completely naked,  
“Yeah” She said, really drowsy, “Let’s sleep...” She hugged me with her naked body and grabbed an extra blanket, it was one that I brought so it was really big and covered both of our bodies.

“I love you, Sarah...” Suzy said as she closed her eyes and put her body closer to mine, her cute toes wriggling on my swollen, sensitive tip, “Goodnight”.

"I love you too. Good night... Suzy." I said softly, snuggling with Suzy and covering her with my protective form. After the smooch, I turned the lamp off and hugged Suzy lovingly and closed my eyes. I felt as a tiny, fluffy feline hopped onto my side and meowed before cuddling with us to sleep.

There was a lot more to do the next day! And telling Suzy, and everybody else, that I actually got clawed by a bear was unfortunately one of them...


End file.
